In a conventional electronic assembly having a circuit device contained in an overmold package, the overmold material is sometimes bonded to a backplate, with a seal between the electronic device contained in the package housing and the external environment being provided in part by an adhesive bond between the backplate and the overmolding material. This arrangement provides several benefits including durability, mechanical resistance to shock and vibration, and protection of the circuit device from the surrounding environment. However, there is a compound delamination issue at the interface between the backplate and the overmolding material when the package is exposed to thermal cycling. It is believed that this delamination problem is attributable to a substantial difference between the coefficient of thermal expansion of the backplate and the overmold material.